


Death of a family

by kingxuppu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingxuppu/pseuds/kingxuppu
Summary: When Emilie Agreste finally passes on, Hawkmoth retires giving Adrien both miraculouses to give to the heroes as he cannot bear to do it himself.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Death of a family

Even with the damage to the peacock miraculous repaired Gabriel Agreste saw no way to improve his wife’s steadily declining health. Every translated treatment in the grimoire was ineffective and anything untranslated appeared useless for the situation. While it started out as a coma, the continued use of the peacock miraculous seemed to drain Emilie’s life force day after day but no one was able to make the connection. Eventually the life support wasn’t enough. The magic was just too powerful, she died.

Gabriel spent the next three weeks mourning more than he ever did when she went into the coma. He hadn’t seen Adrien since she passed, and Nathalie had informed him that Adrien has been asking about him daily. He couldn’t bear to look at his son. He looked too much like his mother, who was now officially dead.

The ultimate wish was powerful but Nooroo informed him that the ultimate wish would only be able to bring back her life at the cost of many others. One of which the kwami was sure would be his son. It was all too much. He never wanted to see the jewels again and he knew he had to give them up, but he didn’t know how to do so. Eventually he decided not to worry about how to give it to the heroes and he would let someone else handle it.

 _‘Knock Knock Knock’_ Gabriel never knocked on his son’s door before. His mother used to be the one to check on him until she went into her coma. Since then either Nathalie or the Gorilla checked up on him and in rare circumstances, he would enter his son’s room unannounced. Now he’s waiting for a response from his son. Eventually the door opens and before he can get a word in Adrien has him in a tight bear hug with strength he didn’t know his son possessed.

“Father, I was so worried about you!” Adrien pulled away to see his father’s tear streaked face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concern filling his voice “Did something happen? Did I hurt you? I get told I don’t know my own strength but I didn’t mean to-“ he was cut off by Gabriel raising his hand and asked if he could come in. Adrien quickly ushered him in and they both sat on the couch looking at each other in silence for a few moments.

“I-I’m sorry son.” He began not knowing exactly how he wanted to tell Adrien the news. “Your mother has been found dead.” He looked over to his son who wore a very serious expression, but heartbreak still showed through his mostly calm exterior. “She has been in a magical coma and three weeks ago finally died. I was doing everything in my power to save her but now I can no longer pursue her return knowing what damage that would cause.” Confusion was etched on his son’s face.

 _‘Magical coma? But that doesn’t make sense. How could this happen’_ Adrien thought to himself before Gabriel brought out a small jewelry box and opened it to show both the Peacock and Butterfly miraculouses inside.

“I was Hawkmoth and Natalie was Mayura. Your mother was the previous owner of the Peacock miraculous which was broken. I was trying to get the Ladybug earrings and Black Cat ring in order to restore her to consciousness. I can not do that anymore without killing many people with my wish, likely you would have perished to. I cannot bring myself to even look at them anymore and I want you to deliver them to the heroes.” He said calmly although the regret and sincerity was certainly heard. He closed the box and got up to make his exit. “I’m sorry Adrien.”

“Gabriel.” Adrien began coldly, having never been referred to as Gabriel by his son he simply stood there frozen in place not even turning around to look at him. “I hope you understand that your actions were unacceptable. Do you understand that?” he nods. “Do you believe it though?” He couldn’t move his head. He believed if it worked it would have been worth it. Adrien waits almost a full minute before continuing. “I do not believe it is wise for me to live in the same house as you for the time being. I honestly bear too much hate and if I lost my temper in the coming weeks, I might do something I regret.” Gabriel nods in comprehension. “Ladybug and Chat Noir will have these miraculouses by the end of the night and I will tell them who you are because I could not explain how I got them otherwise. I will talk to them to try and spare if only for the sake of your employees and myself. I will not cut you from my life but I think distance will be good for now.”

“I understand. I will be here when you’re ready.” Gabriel made his leave towards his room and once the door behind him closed he fell. He knew it was a possibility for Adrien to lash out in hate, but he wasn’t prepared for that. The cold yet powerful words he spoke hurt worse than he could have imagined. It was as if he had been expected or at least not a complete surprise. Turning the shower on the hottest setting he hoped that physical pain would outweigh the emotion pain yet there was no relief from the consequences of his actions.

* * *

The only reason Adrien wasn’t screaming shouting and crying at the man who just revealed himself to be Hawkmoth was Plagg’s persistent purring with several angry hisses in between. Moving his fingers over the gems to awaken the kwamis revealed that it was true and the four of them looked at each other. Duusu seemed excited to see Plagg but the other two kwamis quickly got him to realize that now was not the time to celebrate. Adrien told the two now freed beings that they would be awoken soon and closed the box.

Opening one of his drawers he pulled out the spotted remote and looked at the plush ladybug he kept nearby at all times. He pressed the button three times, their message for emergency meeting. The Ladybug buzzed twice, and he made his way to the Eiffel Tower where they had agreed to hold any emergency meetings as it was always easy to find. As he was on the final leg of his journey, he noticed Ladybug was zipping towards the landmark and they would arrive at about the same time. Chat landed mere seconds before Ladybug and could only muster a shallow “Hey” as he greeted her.

“Chaton, what’s the emergency?” She asked quickly. They never had a need for emergency meetings before even after having the plushies for months, both agreed most things could be handled at patrols.

“I have good news, bad news, great news, and fucking terrible news.” He said quietly. Ladybug was stunned as Chat never swore, she had slipped up a couple of times but that was few and far between. She must have made some sort of motion for him to continue because he did. “Bad news first. My mother was found dead” He said with hurt lacing every syllable. Ladybug could only cover her mouth in shock. “Good news. I discovered Hawkmoth and Mayura’s identities.” Her eyebrows rose even higher and he continued. “Great news.” He pulled out the box and held it out for her “I have both of their miraculouses.” She quickly took the box and opened it seeing the two brooches there made her freeze. “Please don’t pull the kwamis out I need you now.” Looking concerned she placed the box in her yo-yo and stared at him, tears not yet falling from his eyes, but they were close to doing so.

“Knowing what your bad news was, I really don’t want to know what the fucking terrible news is. But tell me” The emotion in her voice, the way she looked at him the hand she placed on his shoulder broke the dam and he crumbled onto her sobbing into her shoulder.

“You were right! It was my father! I didn’t want to believe you but-“ he took a deep breath letting the tears stream down his face as the situation finally hit him full force.

“Oh kitty” she cooed holding him tightly as he wept. Knowing that Chat’s father was trying to kill him almost daily. While she rubbed soothing circles into his back to calm him down one thing went through her mind again and again.

_‘You were right’_

She never said that Chat’s father was Hawkmoth. She honestly never would have thought it. And in all her time of being Ladybug she only actively believed one person was Hawkmoth. Gabriel Agre-

“Adrien?” she whispered praying, hoping she was wrong. That the boy she loved didn’t just go through a world changing event in the span of a few hours. A nod against her suit was all the response she got. Her heart broke for him but knew she needed to be strong for him. “You aren’t going back there.” She said with as much confidence as she could bear at the moment. A muffled “wasn’t planning on it” was enough for her to continue. “You’re coming home with me.”

“Are you sure, I was gonna ask Nino, my best friend, or maybe Marinette since she knows and cares about both sides of me separately.” He spoke softly as if he wasn’t sure she cared for him.

“Damn straight I care about both sides of you.” She said with a light chuckle. “So, wanna see how to live as a Dupain-Cheng?” His eyes lit up once she realized what she meant.

“I can’t wait princess.”


End file.
